She Can Do What!
by Cheza's Despair
Summary: It seems the little Police Girl has been hiding something from everyone at Hellsing... AxS
1. Alucard Will Never Know

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hellsing… IDNOH

_Chapter One_

" Sir Integra?"

An already annoyed Integra looked up from her seemingly never endless piles of paperwork. " What is it Agent Victoria? I've got a lot of work to complete, so hurry up." Seras flinched at her tone but straightened up and cleared her throat.

" Well.. I was wondering if…" As though remembering something, Seras looked around her and narrowed her eyes. Taking on a secretive air, she leaned herself over the desk and brought her face within inches of Integra's face.

" Agent Victoria… I think you should remove myself from my office…" Instead, Seras put her fingers to her lips in the universal sign of 'sh', and whispered urgently in her ear for a long while. Once she was sure that her point had gotten across, she stood up straight, and looked imploringly at Integra.

Integra, however, looked stunned. After another minute or so, she said in her normal voice, " You have my permission, Agent Victoria. And Alucard shall know nothing of it… Now leave please…" Having said that, Integra bent back over her desk as Seras saluted.

She quickly about faced and exited the room. Once the doors were closed, she squealed in joy and hopped even higher than she thought possible. She then shook her head and pushed the thought back in her mind so that her Master would be unable to read her thoughts.

" Oh but I've got so much to do…" She continued to mumble to herself as she quickly walked down to her room.

(Alucard's P.O.V)

Seras having gone to see Sir Integra for something was strange enough, but coming out of the room hopping and squealing for joy just brought that strangeness to a whole other level.

Being Alucard, he decided to pry into this. _Police Girl will hide nothing from me._ Phasing through the wall, he walked nonchalantly over to her desk and placed his hand over the paper she was currently bent over.

Sighing, she sat up, rubbing the bridge of her nose. " What is it Alucard. What do you want now…"

" Oh Master, come now, do I ever truly need something?"

Integra stared at him for a few moments. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" Police Girl just visited you, correct?"

" Why is it any of your concern what Agent Victoria is doing at any given time?"

" It's my job to know. Why did she just visit you?"

" She wanted to know if there are going to be any missions later. Now get out. I have a mountain of paperwork." Grumbling with a sour look on his face, Alucard turned and stalked out through the door. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out what his pet was going to do.

(Seras P.O.V)

" Ahh! Where did I put it! Oh! Yes! I knew I hadn't lost it yet!" Although standing in a small pile of clothes, she was holding a small brown package. Looking stealthy, she placed the package in small backpack that she had found laying around.

A proud grin played across her face as she twirled around her table, eyes closed, already imagining the wonderful things that would start happening so very-

" Oof! Oh! Master! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, but you can't just appear in my room you know…" Alucard stood looming above her as always. Oddly, he said nothing, but soon after she could feel a strong tendril of thought snaking it's way into her mind.

" Master! Stop that!" She managed to push, with difficulty, Alucard's thought tendril out of her mind. A low growling noise was heard from her. Before she could move, Alucard grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, bringing his face close.

" What is going on? What are you up to!"

" Master! Let go! It's none of your business!"

" I'll learn eventually Police Girl, don't you worry about that…" Before Seras could think of a meaningful curse to yell at him, he vanished quickly. Unfortunately for Seras, he had been holding her above the ground, and as he had vanished he had let her go above the ground. Therefore, her poor bottom landed harshly on the cold floor.

" Awww, Master, that hurt…" She pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. A moment later, once she was sure that Alucard had left, she allowed a grin one more play it's way across her face. For now, she was free to do what she had planned, and Alucard would never know.

She tilted her head back and let out a laugh.

_ No, I don't know what it is with me and Hellsing fics… And no, I do not have issues… Okay maybe I do. I made this up on a whim, so whatever, I like it. By the by, do you have any idea what it is that she plans on doing? Just try to guess… :laughs maniacally:_


	2. Not Quite Expected

Disclaimer: Ah, and still I continue to state that I don't own Hellsing.

_Chapter Two_

The tall, elder vampire known as Alucard phazed through the walls of his room. He procedeed to tear off his hat and glasses. Muttering strange things under his breath, he threw both the hat and glasses onto the floor, ignoring the fact that the glasses shattered upon impact.

Sitting down roughly on his poor chair, he slammed his now curled fist onto the table, breaking it neatly in two. Underneath him, the chair creaked dangerously and threatened to break underneath him.

His eyes were dark, despite their crimson glow; both arms were crossed over his chest as his feet rested upon one half of the table that had managed to remain upright. In other words, he was quite angry.

Ever since that meeting with his Master, Seras had been leaving every Monday, Wensday, Friday, and every other Saturday. This had been going on for an entire month now, and Alucard was still having absolutly no luck in determining what it was she was leaving to do. Taking her meeting behind his back, and the fact that she had resisted so strongly to his mental mind probe, he had decided that he would figure this out the old fashioned way.

Evidently that hadn't been going too well for him.

Every time he had tried to follow her, Integra had suddenly figured out something for him to do, something that kept him from following her. Besides that, whenever he had managed to finish whatever meaningless task he had been set to do, Integra just sent him to do something else!

A low growl emitted from his chest as he continued to ponder what it was she was doing behind his back.

" Could is possibly be that truly horrible that you have to hide it from me Police Girl?" He shook his head at several possibilities. There was no possible way that she could have a boyfriend for then she wouldn't be leaving on the exact same days… Or could she?

He was suddenly surprised with himself. Since when did he truly care what the Police Girl did with her own time? Would it actually matter to him if she was involved in a relationship. At the though of her being with someone else he felt his anger rising inside of him, along with a different feeling.

" What is this? Since when do I care about anyone?" The entire fact that he was angry about this made him even angrier. And this other feeling… what was it? Not knowing what it was made him even angrier, if that was possible. Deep down inside, whether or not he wanted to admit it, he knew what it was.

" Jealousy… So strange, I don't believe that I've ever felt this before… Saturday… Yes, today is Saturday, wait this is the other Saturday. Yes! I can finally follow her! Police Girl will not elude me tonight!"

Just as that thought popped into his mind, he heard his Master calling for him. It was a light call for him though, so he pushed it away and pretended not to hear it.

Listening carefully, he heard Seras' door open and then close. Chuckling softly to himself, he phased out and kept himself in the shadows as he began to follow Seras.

(Seras P.O.V)

Humming softly to herself, she exited Hellsing Manor. Instead of her usual attire of her Hellsing uniform, she wore fairly loose and frayed blue jeans. For her shirt, a simple black shirt, in which the sleeves reached just above the elbow and that also exposed her stomach up to about halfway up her ribs.

Amazingly, she had left her hair down but messy. She had never worn one before, but now she wore an old brown, tattered looking beanie with the letters A and M.

" I still can't believe that Sir Integra allowed me to do this! This is so amazing! And I don't mean to brag, even to myself, but I think that I've gotten much better since I started." She beamed at no one in particular and continued on her way down the street.

Although she had been allowed to leave, it was only on a few conditions.

The first being that she had to wear colored contacts. Seras had expected nothing less than this when she had asked permission. However, she had been allowed to choose the color that she wanted, and she had chosen blue. Although they were not quite as clear as her original eyes, they still covered her now natural crimson eyes.

The next condition had been that she had to practice covering her fangs. That had actually taken Seras much longer than she had thought to master that technique. But after a week or so, she had that down perfectly and now looked like any normal person.

Lastly, but still important, she had to go under a different name. For if anyone discovered her, there may have been some consequences, especially if they had known her before she had, er, died.

Without even thinking about it, she had eagerly agreed to these conditions. So now, strolling down the street as though she owned it, was Alison Moneray. Seras giggled at the funny name that Walter had helped her to choose.

Slung over her back was a small pack. Inside was her Hellsing uniform, a gun, and a cd. Integra had told her before she had left that she had to be sure to be prepared for anything that could happen. Besides that, she was also told that this would probably not continue for much longer.

While Integra didn't exactly mind Seras going out those few nights a week, the attacks from Freaks were becoming much more frequent, and before long they would most likely be attacking each night. Knowing that it would be hard, Seras decided that she would do this two more times; this time, and next Saturday.

Sighing audibly, she said " Pity I won't be able to do this much longer… I really was getting the hang of it, and I was doing incredibly well!"

While deep in thought, she didn't happen to notice her Master's presence within the shadows.

Finally she arrived.

Looking up at the glowing sign, she felt warmed and happy.

She pushed open the doors and was instantly greeted by several people.

" Alison! Been too long!"

" Wow! I was hoping that you'd come back soon!"

" Hey everyone! Alison's back! Everyone shut up!"

Blushing deeply at the recognition that she was receiving, she made her way through the bar-like building. Waving to various people, smiling at all, she made her way to the bar where she pulled forward a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down on it.

Still, throughout all of this, Seras did not recognize that her Master had managed to elude Integra and was now standing at the far end of the bar, bathed in darkness and unseen by all. The young woman sat down at a table to wait apparently.

In the back of the building, the elder vampire began to fidget, getting annoyed at having to wait to see what she was up to.

After what seemed like an eternity, a strange looking man walked up to the podium that Alucard hadn't noticed before. Picking up the microphone in the middle of the stage, the man smiled down at the very crowded bar.

" Welcome, one and all, once again, to our Mic Night!"

Seras cheered louder than anyone in the place as the pure happiness she felt radiated off of her.

(Alucard P.O.V)

" Welcome, one and all, once again, to out Mic Night!"

He was stunned. This was what Police Girl had been leaving all of this time for? For… for some Mic Night! He forced back the angry growl that tugged at him. A smile played across his lips as he decided to wait.

_The least I can do is wait until she's had her chance to sing. Then I can torture her to no end about how horrible she is…_ This thought pleased Alucard immensely. He also noticed that the main part of his happiness was the fact that Seras had not been leaving to meet some idiotic man.

_He probably would have been some weak mortal too…_ He did growl at this, eliciting himself several strange stares from the people nearest him. Realizing that he could be seen, he slid deeper into the darkness as he waited for him to call on her to go up there…

(Seras P.O.V)

The beaming vampire paused for a moment. Had she not just heard the oh so familiar growl? Using her ultra-sensitive ears, she listened carefully for any noise that betrayed her Master. Frowning slightly, but having not heard another noise or seen anything else, she turned back to the man at the podium.

" We have a terrific line-up tonight! John, Sam, and Jacob return tonight! Let's give them all a round of applause people!"

There was a polite wave of applause for the people mentioned. " And we have a special treat for everyone tonight. It seems as though our favorite young singer, Alison, has chosen to return!" At this announcement, most of the people in the bar broke out into a much wilder cheer that had Seras blushing and waving back at everyone with a large smile on her face.

" Well, let's get this ball rolling with Jacob up first!"

Seras settled back into her seat and went over her song in her head. This was her usual routine before she performed. No matter how many times she sang, she was always terrified that she would forget a word, sing a wrong note, or do something else stupid like that. Jacob finished singing, and he received a fairly good reaction, but Seras hardly noticed. She clapped along with the rest of them, but remained within her mind, thinking intently on her song.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man at the podium was up there again. They had gone through several people, and Seras figured her turn was up now. Her insides twisted uncomfortably, but she did her best to push her nausea and butterflies out of her mind.

" Well, we've had some pretty good people singing up here tonight. However, it's time for our personal favorite, Alison Moneray! Tonight, she'll be singing a new Alanis Morissette song! Let's give her a hand people!"

'Alison' stood and handed her cd to the podium man and came up to the stage. Everyone went silent as the young vampire focused her eyes on nothing yet everything that was in the room. Yet another useful trick she had recently learned.

The music began, and soon she was moving her body fluidly to it. Just as she was supposed to sing, she parted her lips and opened her previously closed eyes.

" Do you derive joy when someone else succeeds?

Do you not play dirty when engaged in competition?

Do you have a big intellectual capacity

But know that it alone does not equate wisdom?"

Already people were cheering for her as she began to get into the music. However, she no longer knew that she was in a room with people. As far as she knew, she was standing in her bedroom practicing as she tended to do when she was sure that she was alone.

Seras Victoria was no longer Seras Victoria. She was now Alanis Morissette, singing her heart out.

( Alucard's P.O.V)

Whether or not he wanted to admit it, Seras was good. In face, she was fantastic. Her tones, and beats and pitches were right on, and she never seemed to falter.

" Do you see everything as an illusion

But enjoy it even though you are not of it?  
Are you both masculine and feminine?

Politically aware? And don't believe in capital punishment?"

Once Alucard was over the initial shock of seeing the Police Girl singing her heart out, he began to listen to the words. What was this about capital punishment? And being both masculine and feminine? Was there a point or a reason that she sang this?

Using a light touch, for he didn't want to interrupt her yet nor did he want her to know that he had followed her, he gently brushed at her mind. Of course he heard the words that she was just about to sing, but underlying that was something else…

" These are 21 things that I want in a lover…

Not necessarily needs, but qualities that I prefer…"

Lover? What was she thinking by singing this? Was she trying to find herself a lover? Without exactly knowing it, he began to growl low under his breath and while it was fairly quiet, he gained a few glances in his direction by nearby customers. Realizing what he was doing, he sat himself down at a nearby table and continued to glare out from over his glasses at her.

And what else was she thinking? What was this now?

" Do you derive joy from diving in

And seeing that loving someone can actually feel like freedom?

Are you funny? A la self-deprecating?

Like adventure? And have many formed opinions?"

Mentally he began to take notes for some reason on the lyrics. He was sure why, this was simply a song, was it not? Yet he still could not refrain from this.

As he delved slighter deeper in her mind, still being careful so as not to be noticed by her, he heard her other thoughts, _I hope that Master hears this…_

Why should Seras want him to hear this?

" These are 21 things that I want in a lover…

Not necessarily needs but qualities that I prefer

I figure I can describe it since I have a choice in the matter…

These are 21 things I choose to choose in a lover…"

( Seras' P.O.V)

_I hope that Master hears this…_ She wasn't quite sure why she thought this, for her Master was simply that, her Master. He probably couldn't care less if she could sing or juggle flaming poodles while blind-folded and standing over a pool of sharks.

Still singing, she began to smile as she made the most out of this, for she would only be able to perform one more time. Unless she was able to leave the manor at another time, she would be completely pre-occupied with sleeping and destroying Freaks.

Therefore, she had to make the best of the time she had left to do this.

" I'm in no hurry I could wait forever.

I'm in no rush cuz I like being solo.

There are no worries and certainly no pressure,

In the meantime I'll live like there's no tomorrow…"

_Still, I wish that he would listen to me…_

( Alucard's P.O.V)

_What the hell's that supposed to mean? Why would the idiot Police Girl think that I would not care?_ He grinned at that. She did have a point. He truly would not care if she could do that thing with the poodles, although he wondered at why she had suddenly thought that of all things.

" Are you uninhibited in bed? More than three times a week?

Up for being experimental? Are you athletic?

Are you thriving in a job that helps your brother?

Are you not addicted?"

His eyes widened at this point. Where did Police Girl get the nerve talking about being uninhibited in bed? He continually had to remind himself that this was only a song. Still…

The No Life King was unable to fathom why she chose this song of any to sing and why it mentioned these things…

" Are you curious and communicative?"

( Seras' P.O.V)

Slowly the music died down and slowly, Seras returned to herself just in time to hear everyone in the bar stand and clap wildly for her. She had practiced this song for quite a while and had loved it the moment she had first heard it.

" Thank you! Thank you everyone!" She was breathing slightly heavily yet the young vampire felt exhilarated. Seras truly enjoyed doing this, and was definitely sad at the thought that this would soon be ending.

However, with this thought, she had an idea. What if-?

" Yes… That would be perfect! The perfect thing to do for my last time up there!" Smiling confidently, she got down off of the stage and walked back to her table as the manage came up and began to introduce someone else.

However, it was getting late and she was tired. She couldn't afford to stay out much later, she was quite ready for bed. Having finished singing, she brought back up her protective shield that she had also been working on in her mind.

" Just try it Master… Oh this will be perfect!"

_A/N: Amazing. Two updates in one day, I'm speechless… Well, maybe not, but you get the picture. By the by, I do not own the song, " 21 Things I Want in a Lover", that would be Alanis Morissette's song and I don't fancy stealing from her. I wanted to do this the moment I heard this song however, and I do have quite a few things planned. However, ideas are always welcome, they make the story interesting. I hope that the switching between the two P.O.Vs didn't bother anyone. Much Love!_


	3. What The Crap

Disclaimer: Having to state that I don't own Hellsing is getting really old…

_Chapter Three_

An exhausted Seras Victoria entered her room and, after shutting her door, sagged heavily against it.

" Oh… I'm sooooo tired! Why is it that the Freaks just started reappearing? Weeks without a single ghoul, and then all of a sudden, wham! Freaks and ghouls galore… I think I'm going to die from exhaustion…" Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off of the door and shuffled over towards her table.

That particular night had been tough, three Freaks and at least a hundred ghouls… not to mention that she had lost several members of her team. Holding her head she pushed back coming tears. Although loosing members of her team was difficult yet becoming routine, she still didn't like it, and hated whenever any of them was even hurt. Worse that that, each of them had become ghouls first, and Seras was the one who had had to take them out of her misery.

She wondered why she was so tired. She couldn't chalk this one up to not drinking… she had promised Sir Integra that she would drink at least every other day and whether or not she liked it, she did as she was told, whether or not she wanted to.

Automatically Seras plopped down onto her wooden chair and began to untie her boots. Once both were off, she stretched her toes out and yawned, stretching like a cat. As she yawned, she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye, something that she hadn't seen before she had left that night.

" Huh? What's this?" Having been so tired, she hadn't looked directly at her table. Sitting on her table next to her bucket of iced blood was a small box. Being so tired Seras probably wouldn't have noticed the small brown cardboard box. However, the make-shift container was moving.

Seras gulped and considered calling for Walter to help her open it. It really wasn't all that safe to open a moving box, one could never tell what was in it especially living here with her Master. He could have put something dangerous or scary in there just to scare her…

Just as she was about to leave her room for Walter, an oh so familiar sound escaped from the box. Her eyes widened, for she knew that sound all too well. She hopped up and strode around the table, wanting to be able to jump away in case she was wrong. The sound was heard again, and now Seras was pretty sure what it was.

Shaking with excitement, she slowly opened the box. It hadn't been closed completely, the four top parts were interlocked, keeping the animal in the box. Once it was open, Seras let out a scream blood-curdling scream.

" OH! THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" For inside the box, was the tiniest calico kitten that this vampire had ever seen. The kitten blinked it's eyes several times, getting used to the dingy light that Seras had just turned on. A moment later, when it seemed that it was fine with it's surroundings, it propped itself up on the edge of the box.

" Mew…." It looked up at her with pleading eyes. Unable to resist the tiny thing, Seras gently lifted it out of the box and brought it up to her face. Being as discreet as possible, Seras checked to see if it was a boy, or a girl.

" Aw, so a girl! You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen! But where did you come from? I don't remember you being here before I left on my mission! Did… Walter?"

While pondering this, there was an abrupt knock on her door. There was only one person who knocked when coming to visit, at least, who knocked like that.

" Walter? Come in!" The now incredibly excited young vampire turned towards the door, holding the kitten like a baby in her arms.

" Seras! Is everything alright? I heard you scream and I feared…. What is that?" The faithful however quite surprised retainer stood at Seras' door, his monocle slightly askew. The blonde was shocked. If Walter didn't know about the kitten, then who on Earth could have left it for her?

" But…. Didn't you leave her here for me?"

" I most certainly did not. I hate to remind you Seras, but there are no pets aloud in here. No matter how cute and cuddly they look… Where did you get that from?"

Still in a daze over this new information, Seras quickly explained how she had found the tiny thing in a cardboard box on her table when she had come back from her mission.

By the time she was finished, Walter was not only holding the miniscule feline, but was stroking it affectionately.

" See Walter? I can't just let her go! If I give her to the pound she could be put to sleep!"

" I'm sorry Seras, but you know the rules." Walter turned and stepped out of the room still holding the kitten. As he retreated down the hall, Seras could still hear the kitten meowing down the hall. Seras knew that he was going to drive it to the pound, but there was no way she was going to give it up that easily. Thinking lightning fast, Seras stepped out of her room and yelled at the retreating Walter," Alison!"

Walter froze and turned, staring at her with a perplexed look on his face.

" In case you've forgotten Ms. Seras, my name is Walter…" The young vampire quickly ran to catch up with him. " Her name is Alison. You can't give her away if she has a name! Give her back!" Walter sighed and looked at Seras. He technically could indeed give the kitten away, name or not.

However, Seras stood there with her arms outstretched in front of her in a clear sign of wanting the kitten back. Her eyes showed an almost deeper emotional need than even she had thought possible.

Whether or not she knew it, she really needed a companion. Sure she had Walter, but he wasn't someone you could talk to about, ahem, certain things. And yes she had her Master, but her Master was impossible and was only sane a few days a month, and even that was rare…

Walter sighed yet again, even more deeply than before. What else could he do?

" Alright Seras… But you are in charge of making sure that no one finds out about her, are we clear? You can go shopping now and I'll make sure she's taken care of until you get back. But if I were you, I would hurry along, it's getting close to dawn and I'm willing to bet that there aren't all that many stores open quite this late. Fair enough?" Seras was very skeptical about this, she didn't quite trust Walter but she did need to get things for the kitten and herself…

" Okay Walter… And Walter?"

" Yes, Ms. Seras?" He was weary and Seras could hear it in his voice. She smiled affectionately at him before engulfing him in a huge hug. The old retainer began to gasp, feeling as though she was about to break his ribs.

" Please… Ms. Seras… My-my ribs?"

" Oh sure… Sorry Walter bout that. Thank you so much Walter! I'll be back as soon as possible!" She let him loose and bolted for the stairs. As she departed, Walter wondered if Seras knew that she wasn't wearing any shoes…

" I'm back Alison!" Her arms were full with two large bags, while both hands were also holding bags. Her poor socks were in a sorry state, and it certainly had been interesting to explain to the man at the store why she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was just lucky that he had been a bit of a pervert…

" I guess I went a little insane… But really, who would have thought that there was a store open? Strange though, the man closing up did look at me a bit strange…" She blushed deeply and shook her head not quite wanting to believe that particular reason for his allowing her in even though the store was closed. On the other hand, she had really been needing to go shopping and not only had she bought things for her kitten, she also did a bit of personal shopping.

Even as a little girl she hadn't been aloud to keep pets, let alone a kitten. Even her begging for a mouse got her nothing but a 'no'. She could still remember the day she approached her father about a particular cat she had found…

_Beginning of Flashback…_

" _But Daddy... Please? She was right outside our house!"_

" _I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't afford a kitten right now…"_

" _Oh, but Daddy… It's pouring rain outside. She won't make it!" A miniature Seras stood before a tall man. He bent down onto his knees and sighed. The young girl, no older than six, sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. In her arms, a scruffy, skinny cat that she held by the upper arms, it's legs reaching the floor._

" _I'll explain why when you're older sweetie, now put her back outside…"_

_End Of Flashback…_

The now much older Seras shook her head several times, clearing her head of past memories. Alison was rubbing up against her legs and meowing softly at her. Seras squealed in delight and swooped up the kitten, hugging it tightly to her chest.

After hugging the kitten and doing a short dance, Seras set her down and began to set things up around her room. Before long, Alison's litter box, food dish, and water dish, bed and a few toys were set up. Once the food was there, the kitten seemed to teleport itself to it's food. Seras couldn't believe that the tiny kitten had moved so quickly!

" Boy, you're a fast one! I think that the only person that I've seen move as quickly is that is Master…" Having spoken his name she snapped her trap shut, praying that he wouldn't come in, at least, not right now.

" I really hope that you're litter trained…" Shaking her head Seras also pulled out several scented candles. What better way to cover the scent of a kitten by burning a candle? Making sure to look around her, she then pulled out a few feminine products and set them down on her bed.

As the kitten explored her room, Seras finished pulling various things out the bag and also lit one of the hazelnut scented candles.

" Ahh, that smells wonderful."

" Yes it does Police Girl. What's the special occasion?" The young vampire jumped and whipped herself around, hoping the kitten was hiding somewhere… _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear…_ She stifled a laugh at her own joke and brought her attention back to her Master. As usual, her Master sat on her chair, his feet up on her table. He was staring at her blood pack.

" Uh…. N-no reason… Master…" She gulped again and tapped her foot nervously. Alucard grinned his trademark grin as though he knew something… _But, he couldn't know! Could he?_

" Police Girl, you know the rules of this place as well as I do, do you not? And what exactly did you mean by " Speak of the devil, and he shall appear?" Are you trying to tell me something, hm?" The young blonde's ears began to redden.

" I-It was j…just a joke Master… And yes… I do know the rules of this place…" _Of course rules are meant to be broken… Oh no, did I just think that?_ She almost smacked herself for even having thought that. At the table, Alucard let his glasses slip down so that his eyes were visible. He raised his eyebrow at her and grinned even more broadly. Seras blanched at this. Why on Earth was he acting like this? Could he know about the kitten? Or maybe… no, he couldn't know about her singing! There was no way! Seras had already pleaded with Sir Integra, and she had kept Alucard busy whenever Seras left… So that couldn't be it… could it?

Almost as quickly as he appeared, Alucard disappeared. Visibly perturbed, the young vampire sighed and let out the breath that she had been holding.

" That was close… Alison? Where have you gone to?" A smile played across her lips as she realized that she had named the kitten after her false name, the name she used when she went karaoke singing. _What would Master say if he knew? Probably just laugh and make fun of me…_

" Knew what, Police Girl?" The hairs on Seras' neck stood straight up as she whirled around to find Alucard laying out on her bed. Just as she was ready to make a huge scene about how rude it was to lay on someone else's bed, she saw, crawling over his stomach, her kitten.

What little color usually remained on Seras' face drained quickly. Now she wasn't sure whether he knew about her singing or just the cat! She hoped dearly that she could at least hide her singing. Knowing there was nothing else to do but try, she pushed that particular fact as far back into her mind as possible.

Seras figured that her Master would throw the kitten against the wall, or even eat it. However, he began to pet it, and before long, he was playing with it, throwing her up towards the lid of her coffin and then catching her as she came back down.

" So where did you get it?" Still in shock, the vampire answered numbly.

" I don't know… I found her when I came back from my last mission…"

" What a silly name, Alison… Now, where did you get that name from?"

" I… nothing… Master…"

Silence passed for several minutes, Seras standing by the table watching Alucard, who was lying in her bed playing with a kitten. She wished she had a camera, would there ever be another time to see her Master playing with a tiny kitten? An especially large yawn escaped her lips and brought tears to her eyes.

"One more question, and I shall leave you for the night, fledgling." She nodded at him and yawned again, ready for him to leave so she could sleep.

" What is a Kotex?"

Seras's mouth dropped open as her entire face reddened. Unfortunately for her, she had left her 'products' out on her bed, and now Alucard sat on the edge of her bed holding her package in his hands.

" Give me that!" She yanked it from him and hid it behind her back, her entire face glowing pink.

" It, this kitten, seemed to call out for something. I don't know." The great nosferatu had stood up and was holding the kitten out to her. Sears took Alison from him, still holding her products behind her back, looking baffled and confused. _What's Master talking about? Alison calling out?_

He then phased out of the room leaving her tired and confused holding a now purring kitten. Sera set Alison down and began to undress. She moved slowly for she was using most of her brain for thinking.

" Master was acting strange, I wonder if he figured out my secret? Oh… I hope not… And then what was all of that about you calling out to him? Can you speak or something?" She chuckled softly yet again at her own joke and finished pulling off her shirt.

Now undressed she crawled into her coffin. She noticed that her bed was pleasantly warmed, probably from where her Master had just layed. She blushed deeply at that thought, yet still… She curled into a ball right in the middle of the warm spot. She couldn't help it!

Just as she was ready to close her coffin, Alison meowed softly. Seras sat up and looked over the edge of her coffin to see Alison with her paws up on the side of it, looking imploringly at her.

" Oh… how can I resist such a cute face? Come here Alison…" She leaned over and picked the kitten up bringing her into her bed. The tiny kitten seemed incredibly happy about this and began bounding around the tiny bed, enjoying it happily. Seras laughed as she pushed the button that would send the bed into darkness.

As the young woman became comfortable snuggling into her bed, Alison padded her way to Seras and snuggled herself next to Seras, right next to her stomach.

" Awww… aren't you just the cutest thing?" Before long, the kitten was asleep and purring loudly while Seras gently pet her head with one finger. Right as Seras began to fall asleep, a new concept popped into her mind.

" Wait… could-could Master have-have brought you here, Alison?"

With that last thought on her mind, Seras slowly drifted off into the world of dreams where anything could happen…

_A/N: Ha! Didn't think that was coming did you? And don't you dare give me any of that, "Oh yeah, of course Alucard was going to give Seras a kitten! Why wouldn't he?". Yep, this is basically a filler chap, just some fluff, for that is what my brain is made of. Please R&R soon, k? Much Love! ._


	4. That Was Close

Disclaimer::sings: Ohhhh, I dooooon't oown Heeelllsiiiing…

_Chapter Four_

" Soooo, what do you think Alison? This one or… this one?" The Police Girl, Seras Victoria, stood in the middle of her room. She had moved her table aside so as to give her enough room to move comfortably around in. A tiny 'meow' was heard from on her table as a tiny kitten stretched out.

" Awwww, even though you're oh so cute, you're aren't all that good when it comes to picking out clothes, huh?" Another meow was echoed, same as the last time, and Seras sweatdropped at this.

When asking for the kittens advice, she had been showing her two dresses, flashing each one over her body. One was black, form fitting, and reaching a foot or so above her knees, having spaghetti straps that were invisible. She wasn't all that into the whole 'no straps' thing. The other dress, the one she was leaning towards, was a brilliant red color, a deeper shade than the reddest of rubies. Reaching down to her ankles, flowing out ever so slightly, it was covered in beautiful sequins.

That particular dress was actually fairly simple, with red straps reaching over her shoulders also.   
" Alright! And so it is this one. I'll wear the red one… now, to set a date… I suppose I should talk to Sir Integra abou-"

" About what, Police Girl?"

Seras' eyes widened. She had been caught red-handed with the dresses, however, her Master's voice was coming from behind her, there was still a chance that he hadn't seen the dress that she was going to wear.

" About… when I'm going on another mission! Yes, that's the ticket! Now um…" Taking a risk, she dove for her bed and shoved the dress as far as possible under her matress. Having sufficiently covered the dress, she was left halfway on her bed, her top half still leaning on the matress.

" Well Police Girl, I didn't realize that you wanted me so badly…" Seras' entire face lit up like a bright red fire cracker at her Master's seductive remark and she immediantly turned her self around to find herself staring up at her Master. Half of her bdy was on the bed while her Master was standing in front of her, a leg on each side of her body.

He leaned over her until his face was mere inches from hers. She could feel his long black hair dangling over him as it brushed across her cheek and touched her palms. Each strand seemed to be made of nothing but silk. Dangerous thoughts passed through her mind, as she blushed a shade deeper for each thought.

" Erm.. M-Master I…" She shrank as far down as she could go, yet no matter how low she shrank, he never seemed to get farther away from her face. Alucard flashed his fanged grin at her as he drew closer until Seras could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Out of nowhere, it seemed, he flinched and stood back up.

" Well Police Girl, I suppose we'll have to finish this at a later time. My Master calls me… Farewell… Seras." With that last surprising remark, he dissapated, leaving behind only his words and the way his hair had felt on her skin. Almost as though she was waiting for Alucard to leave, the tiny kitten pounced onto Seras' stomach and mewed softly at her.

" That certainly was close, right Alison? Now… let's go talk to Sir Integra… I just hope that I'm making the right decision, eh kitty?"

" Meow…"

Alucard had gotten quite close. Even though he knew for a fact that Seras was singing in her off time, he still wanted the Police Girl to break down and tell him herself. As he reappeared into his room, he leaned back in his own chair and swirled his already full goblet of blood. His Master had wanted nothing from him and he wondered if perhaps he had known that he had gotten so close to Seras…

"Hm?" He frowned and sat back up. He had been left a bottle of blood instead of his usual packet and upon further inspection, this was wine, a fine vintage at that. Upon lifting the bottle up, he found that there was a piece of folded parchment tied to the neck of the bottle with a silvery string.

Feeling skeptical, he untied the parchment and unfolded it. The letters were written in a silvery ink, cursive and curly shaped letters spelled out an invitation. As he read, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The message read:

Master Alucard

Please join us for

A wonderful evening of dinner.

This Saturday the fifteenth at ten o'clock pm

Meet us at The Red Rose Restaruant and dress appropriatly

We do hope to see you there.

He read and re-read the leter wondering at who sent it and why he should bother to come. Through narrowed eyes, he thought about this.

" Who better to ask then my Master?" He slowly phased out of his room and reappeared next to his Master's desk.

" What do you want Alucard? I'm very busy…" Indeed, Sir Integra did look quite busy. Still, he flashed the card in front of her face, leaving it right in front of her. Once that was there, Integra stopped her work and pushed her glasses up her nose. She picked up the care and read it carefully.

A rare smile flickered across her face as she quickly rummaged through one of her many drawers.

" It seems we all got the same invitation, did we not Alucard?" She quickly flashed her own invitation in front of his face. He snatched it from her own gloved hand and read hers. He made a noncomital noise and threw it back down onto her desk.

" And so it seems that we both got the same invitation, did we not? And do you happen to know, my Master who sent it?"

" Alucard, I have no idea who sent this, and I don't care. Now I have work to do, and I do believe that we have to prepare for for this dinner. Ten o'clock, correct?"

Alucard growled angrily at his Master before disappearing back to his room. He wasn't sure who left it for him, but he had a pretty good idea…

His next option was to ask Walter. Walter knew everyone and everything that went on, and if anyone knew who had left that wine and note for him, it would be Walter. Once again, Alucard decided to do this the old fashioned way, he wasn't about to read people's minds… at least, not until he hit rock bottom.

The next person to visit on his list just happened to be Walter. As nonchalantly as possible, the great Nosferatu passed through wall after wall searching for the Hellsing retainer. After searching for a few boring and slightly anxious moments, Alucard finally managed to find Walter. Walter just happened to be cleaning Seras' Harkonnen, whistling all the while.

" Master Alucard, what would be the reason for such an unexpected visit, hm?" Alucard chuckled, Walter did indeed seem to know whenever he was near. Fairly interesting talent for a human, even if they were the Angel of Death.

" You wouldn't have given me this note, hm?" Not feeling quite in the mood for joking with the retainer, Alucard jumped right into his question. Walter set down the Harkonnen momentarily and held out his hand, waiting for the note that Alucard handed over a moment later. After scanning over it quickly, an almost invisible smile flashed across his face before disappearing. Alucard frowned at this and stood expectantly, now towering over him.

" Well, Master Alucard, it seems as though you have some preparing to do before this date. And, if it helps, I got one quite like yours. In other words, I have no idea who sent it." With that, Walter bent back down over the Harkonnen and resumed his cleaning even though it seemed now to sparkle.

Alucard growled and portaled himself back to his own dwellings. He was tired of this, and he wanted to know who sent it.

Sullenly he sipped on his blood and stewed over this, thinking over possible solutions. Finally, having stewed long enough over possible solutions, he decided there truly was only one solution.

" It seems as though I must find myself a tuxedo…" He grinned, hoping that it was worth his time…

_A/N: Heh heh heh, I love to do this, you know, just leaving you guys hanging like this. But I actually need to find song lyrics, and since I don't have time for that right now, you'll have to deal with this and be happy. :nods: Yes yes, you will, yes. Besides… once it gets down to the endings, I'm not all that good at making them up, heh heh? .;_


	5. Out And About

_Disclaimer_: 7:35 pm and I still don't own Hellsing.

_Chapter Five_

" Alucard, stop fidgeting. You're behaving far too much like a two year old, now stop tapping and be quiet." Sir Integra, Walter and Alucard sat in a fairly large limousine. However, each of them were dressed for a special occasion. Even Alucard had left behind his hat and usual attire to gain a regal black tuxedo. He had even gone to the trouble of slicking his hair back, allowing it to hang, long and loose. However, he had refused to leave his glasses. Beneath all of his clothes, he still was Alucard, of course.

The rest of the party had done much of the same, each wore a specially made tuxedo. While all of these Hellsing members gathered together (dressed quite well none the less) there was an even stranger element to this strange equation.

" Zat is a perfect way to put it, Zir Integra."

" That doesn't mean that I want any input from you…" Integra's cold voice now oriented on Pip. Pip clamped his mouth shut and put on a puppy-dog like face, pointedly shooting it towards Integra. Alucard glared angrily at him. Daggers seemed to shoot from Alucard's eyes at Pip as heat seemed to steam off in waves from the elder vampire. Actually, Alucard wasn't quite sure why he seemed so angry at Pip. Perhaps it was the fact that he was annoying, or perhaps it was simply that he was French.

That put aside however, Alucard could understand Walter and Sir Integra being there, but why on Earth was Pip there?

As Integra turned the other way to look out the window, Pip turned and stuck out his tongue at Alucard, thereby demonstrating yet another child-like attribute. All that did was add fuel to the flame. A low growl emitted from Alucard as he nudged his glasses down to glare Pip in the eye.

" Alucard, not only have I already told you to stop, but I could have sworn that I told you not to bring along your glasses or hat, this is supposed to be a fancy dinner, not some club."

" I don't have my hat Master… and you can't exactly expect me to go out with my glasses, now do you?" Integra was forced to admit, though not verbally, that he was right, he hadn't brought along his hat. Integra was actually a bit surprised that he had taken her order to such lengths. Secretly she would have been pleased if he wouldn't have had his hat…

Still, she was tired. Even she, Integra, hadn't known why she had been sent the invitation. Of course she knew it was from, that much was easy to figure out, but why, oh why, had Pip been given an invitation? Staring out the window, this mistake became even more apparent as the two slowly trudged their way into a knee deep heated argument.

Integra growled, pinched at the bridge of her nose, and turned back them.

" Jzust because I rezieced an invitation also, does not mean zat you need to get all snappy at me!"

" I don't care whether or not you were invited to go or not, I will still rip open your stomach and-"

" ALUCARD! PIP! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Almost immediately both of them ceased the talking. Even with her terse reprimand, the two continued to evil eye each other. The tension was overwhelming.

" We haven't even gotten there and already I have a migraine. If neither of you shut up, I'm going to throw you both out of this car myself."

Silence filled the car now. Alucard wasn't sure, but he was starting to think that Walter may have fallen asleep. The Hellsing retainer was slightly slouched over, already breaking his usual code of conduct. Besides that, his head was leaning over almost touching his chest with his chin. As the car rolled over a bump, his head bounced and rolled as though it had no spine attached to it.

Integra looked over at him and sighed. She could have easily awoken him, but instead, she chose to ignore him. In fact, Alucard could have imagined it, but he could have sworn that Integra had looked almost fondly at him. Much the way Integra would have, at one point, looked at her father.

Still, he was getting bored and twitchy. He had no idea who had sent him that invitation and, at first, he hadn't exactly cared. A grin spread across his face. In fact, he really hadn't tried at all to figure out who had sent it. He would have stayed at the manor and brooded, but he had been ordered to go by Sir Integra. Another low guttural growl escaped his lips.

An idea popped into his head. Perhaps someone else knew what the hell was going on… To start with, perhaps he should, maybe, enter Pip's mind… maybe do a bit of damage…

Without a thought for comfort, he plunged into Pip's mind and found something very odd indeed. Besides a deep cringe and shiver (accompanied by a sharp rap on the head) no one else in the car seemed to notice what he was doing.

" _Where is zat Polize Girl? I zink zat she is ze one who sent me the invite, but why? Is it possible zat she is coming out about her feelings for me? Oh, zis is ze happiest day of my life!" _

Behind his colored glasses, Alucard's own eyes widened then narrowed angrily. How dare that French pig think that Seras was even interested in him. Inwardly he smoldered, trying not to allow his anger to take flame. He refused to let that pervert see what was going on in his head whatsoever. Pip, however, wasn't even focused on him.

Pip was staring out at nothing in particular with a strange look on his face. Alucard wished that he could wipe the smile off his face, even if that meant eating his face…

Until the car was parked, Alucard kept the image of himself tearing off and eating Pip's face… Slowly the car began to decrease speed until finally they were parked.

" Walter, we're here. Yes, Alucard, that does mean that you can get off of the bloody car, just keep quiet." Integra was the first off the car. She shook her head a bit, perhaps to clear away the fuzz that had settled in during the hour or so ride, and re-focused her attention on the sign in front of her. Her eyebrow raised as a thin smile appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

Next out of the car was Walter, followed by Alucard and Pip, each of them vying to be the first one out.

" Where are we… And why are we here…" Alucard's voice had a harsh bite to it and Integra's fingers itched to hit him upside his head.

" Where the hell do you think we are Alucard. Are you incapable of reading?" Alucard growled at her, and Integra growled back, surprising all in this group. Dealing with Alucard, a jealous Alucard none the less, how else is one supposed to act? However that was soon forgotten when they were quickly ushered inside. Walter seemed to stumble ever so slightly. The cobwebs that had appeared during sleep were still clinging tightly to his thoughts.

They each had presented their invitations (which, ironically, happened to have tickets on the other side) and had quickly been brought to a table close to the stage.

The Red Rose Restaurant was indeed a proper restaurant. The lights were dimmed and candles were placed artfully in the middle of the tables. Besides that, the room was fairly chilly, yet comfortable. While Alucard wasn't all too into dining, or eating for that matter, he had to admit that this place was snazzy, he would have to remember it should the need come up.

Once all of them had ordered and were awaiting their respective foods, for each of them had ordered a fairly vintage wine, the owner of the restaurant had made his way up to center stage.

As Alucard sipped from his glass of wine, the man was greeted by polite applause by most in the restaurant.

" Welcome, one and all, to our special karaoke night. We have several wonderful singers set up for you tonight. Each of them have their own stories to tell to their own special people. I hope you all enjoy your night, meanwhile, our first singer is up. Let's have a round of applause for Samantha!"

Various people applauded, one particular table applauded especially loud. No, it was not the table with the Hellsing organization. Instead, Alucard groaned inwardly, hoping that whatever was to happen would happen quickly before his ears were demolished by the horrible singing he knew that was to come.

Meanwhile, behind the stage, sitting on a chair, was Seras Victoria. Her hands shook ever so slightly, her stomach felt as though thousands of butterflies flew within her stomach.

"Don't worry so much." She turned around abruptly, a bit surprised.

" Sorry, say that again?"

" I said, don't worry about this so much. Don't worry about this, whoever you're singing to tonight will understand, so be cool." Seras smiled at the young man in front of her. His name, she had heard, was Jake and he was singing for a very special woman. Apparently, he planned on proposing to the woman he was about to sing to. After much consideration, Seras had allowed him to go before her. Truthfully, she wasn't ready to do what she had planned so early anyways.

" I suppose you're right… I'm just so nervous…" Jake smiled softly and pulled her up by her hands. He then hugged her tightly.

" I've been dreaming of this night ever since I met Susan, the girl I'm proposing her. Believe me, if anyone can understand your nervousness, it's me." He released her and looked her in her color contacted cerulean eyes.

" I know that if I can do it, so can you." For some reason, Seras could feel most of the butterflies leaving her, the shake was almost gone.

" Thank you Jake… I'm glad that I'm going ahead of you… Now I can watch your performance. I'll be rooting for you, all the way." The smiled at each other, and as he walked away, she called once more for him.

" Wait! Erm.. do you think that you could look out there and tell me if they're here yet?" She described them quickly and stood back from the curtains. The person singing was finished now and applause erupted now, much more enthusiastic than before. People were sobbing and the woman was happy now.

There were only two more people left now before it was Seras' turn. She gulped deeply and waited until Jake came back.

" They're here! Just like I told you they would be! Besides that, there's a tall man in that group, his hair is slicked back and he wears orange tinted glasses. He looks sort of angry though…" Seras sighed visibly.

" That certainly sounds like him, thank you Jake…" He smiled and saluted her gently, she followed suit and allowed him to leave.

Before long, it was her turn. Gulping nervously, she checked her image in the mirror and stepped behind the curtain, her head bowed as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

" And now, honored guests, is a young woman who seems to be stirring up quite a few bars, or so I've heard. She's been practicing diligently for quite a while, and now let's see if she manages to pull it off. Please, put your hands together, for Alison!"

That name spiked a bit of remembrance within Alucard. He was certain that he had heard that name before… where?

" _You named your kitten 'Alison'?"…_ Slowly, Alucard's eyebrow raised in remembrance and curiosity. Was this, perhaps, the little kitten who had kept her 'talent' hidden for so long?

The curtains pulled back seemingly in slow motion. His eyes widened at both the sight and his realization.

" Seras…" He murmured it loud enough for only those at his table to hear. Each of them turned to him then back at the stage in turn. All of their eyes widened at the sight.

Seras stood there looking far different than usual. Her hair had been carefully straightened and placed elegantly upon her shoulders in slight waves. Upon her lips was a red lipstick, slightly sparkly, while eye-liner brought out her almost purple looking eyes while her dress brought out something completely different.

Standing there in that dress she looked nothing less than classy. Reaching from her shoulders to her feet was a red dress, covered in certain places with sequins. It hugged her curves gently and flared out ever so slightly at her feet. Instead of a dress that showed off more than it should have, it was quite simple, yet more elegant than anyone at the Hellsing table had seen.

" This song… Is for that special someone who I'm hoping is watching… no, listening. Please try to understand." Her eyes closed as the song slowly began.

Alucard was, for once in his life, speechless. He didn't even think that he could move for fear that he would break the tranquility that was there. As he watched intensely, he heard the song slowly begin and then pick up tempo just so.

Seras' body waved and bobbed from the left to the right in time with the music.

" _Never know how much I love you, _

_Never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me, _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear…"_

Each person at the Hellsing table had quite a look on their faces. Walter's monocle had fallen off, his mouth hung open ever so slightly and his eyes were wide with surprise. Sir Integra's usual cool had disappeared. Her glasses were askew as her hands clenched each other tightly in front of her face. Yet there was a gentle smile on her face. She had been waiting this moment ever since the young woman had approached her with that question

Pip's hair, for once in his life, was sticking out in faces and his eye was as wide and round as dinner plates. However, Alucard had quite a strange look on his face. His eyebrow was raised in curiosity as a sly smile played on and off his face. His hair (for it was quite slicked back for the occasion) seemed to move on it's own accord as various thoughts passed through his head.

Her eyes flitted open, then close, just at the appropriate times. Each time they opened she focused on their table which, luckily for her, had been right in the front. From the stage she attempted to gauge each of their reactions.

" _You give me fever- when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the morning, fever all through the night._

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night._

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_…"

Sit Integra seemed shocked, yet almost as though she had expected this. Walter too seemed shocked, but he too had a smile on his face, Seras was glad he was enjoying this. Pip, well, Pip truly looked like Pip… Alucard was… was…

" Wow, zat Police Girl can really sing! Nice song, wonder who she iz singing it too zough…" Alucard was, once again, ready to slap the stupid French pig. Alucard hated to admit it, but he was enjoying this, he wanted no interruption right now. Still, the French idiot had a point. This was most certainly a love song, yet was she singing it to Pip? Walter?

He snickered inwardly. That was simply stupid, Walter was far too old for her. And who could love a French idiot? So… did that mean that, perhaps, Seras had a boyfriend that was in the audience? For some reason, that irked Alucard even worse than the thought of Pip and Seras…

"_You give me fever - when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever - in the morning, _

_Fever all through the night."_

Seras was confident in what she was doing. She knew that she was singing perfectly on key. Before she had done this (while she was practicing at the manor) she had decided to cut some of the song, make it shorter and easier for her to sing. Now, she only had a little bit more and finally, the response…

"_Fever - till you sizzle, _

_What a lovely way to burn._

_Oh what a lovely way to burn…  
…What a lovely way to burn."_

She ended on that note and re-opened her eyes. She wasn't quite sure when she had closed them, but now she caught a glimpse of the audience. At first, nothing but silence greeted her. Then, like in a dream, everyone applauded her, especially those at her table.

Bowing gently, she turned and exited the stage, heading towards the table awaiting her.

" Wow, now wasn't that a hot song hm? Let's have a round of applause for Miss Alison!" Seras felt as though she had cement on each of her feet. She was nervous, to say the least. This was it, would he react the way she wanted? Or would she be rejected as she supposed?

_A/N: Yes, sorry for taking so long. I just had to find the perfect way to put the song in. If your wondering, yes, I completely copied that one episode of Charmed, you know, the one where Paige sings to her boyfriend. Heh heh, I just couldn't help it! I hope that it's well written. Uh… That song is "Fever" by Michael Buble (don't hate me cuz I can't spell…). Longest chapter I think I've ever written, it feels a bit rushed though… Oh well, Please R&R. Love. ._


	6. The End!

_Disclaimer_: I DON'T OWN HELLSING…. And I probably never will.

_Chapter Six_

Having finally stepped off the stage (thinking back to it now, Seras began to wonder if perhaps the stage had been seventeen stories high), Seras nervously made her way over to the Hellsing Table. From her view, they each looked like they wanted to throw rotten tomatoes at her… Subconsciously she attempted to look for any indication of a tomato throwing.

However, fate seemed to either be against her, or was reading her mind. Out of nowhere bobbed the owner of the restaurant. He looked positively frantic.

" Seras! I've been looking all over for you."

" But I was just on stage, why would you need to look for me?" Silence was greeted by her obvious question.

"… Anyhow… I need you to close up the restaurant for me, understand?" Seras then performed something she had yet to do. She made the most confused face that has ever been seen by anyone, anywhere, at anytime. Why on Earth would she be closing up? That really didn't make much sense…

" Sir, I don't mean to be rude… But shouldn't one of your employees be doing that? I mean, you're not even paying me and it just doesn't quite make any sense…"

" I'll pay you five hundred dollars to clean up and close down for the night without stealing anything. Is that clear? All of my employees have left for the night, except for the chefs… but they're insane and must never, under any circumstances, be allowed to close for the night. By ten, make sure than everyone is GONE, then be closed by eleven or so, here are the keys. Get it, got it, good."

Before Seras could even begin to contemplate the problems that entailed with this, the manager was gone. Not knowing what else to do, she stomped around for a moment until she realized that the people at the nearby tables were staring.

Well, she couldn't very well go about cleaning up wearing the beautiful dress that she wore now. Yet before she turned towards the dressing room, she gestured helplessly towards the Hellsing Table. She didn't even attempt to explain what happened, for she had no idea what to say.

" Alucard, why is she turning around." Integra's usual harsh tone had turned to a much more incredulous one as Seras shrugged with a sad look in her eyes and turned around to leave.

" She has to close up the restaurant."

" Oh…" That was all that Integra could say. Oh.

Pip was flushed and looked incredibly pleased with himself. Lord only knows what he was thinking, or planning for that matter. Walter was still staring at the stage which was now being taken up by quite a large looking trucker with several tattoos and fairly strange smell that seemed to reach even their table.

All conversation then seemed to cease at the Hellsing Table as each of them were lost in their own thoughts.

Dinner came, dinner left as did dessert. Still Seras did not come and by the time people were being ushered out of the restaurant, it became clear that she wouldn't be joining them for quite a while.

" Come on Alucard, it's time to leave." Alucard's head snapped up faster than a rubber band. His eyes seemed to glow, yet whether it was from anger or not, they were shining with something. A minute passed. Then another, and another.

" I expect you both to join us later."

" I am staying too, Sir Integra!"

" No you're not. Now hurry up…. You're as drunk as an alcoholic on St. Patrick's day…" Staggering slightly, Pip stood up to immediately lean onto Sir Integra. As they were exiting, Pip said,

" You know-know, you are vary sexy when you are drunk…" Without saying a word, Integra punched him in the arm hard enough for him to be shoved into Walter who shouldered him out to the car.

" She is vary wild eh, Walter?"

" You may want to be quiet Pip… Sir Integra is not the one of whom is drunk…" The rest of the conversation was lost as they quickly exited and called up the car, Pip still as drunk as could be.

Alucard narrowed his eyes before fading out to wait for the right moment...

Yawning, Seras finally plopped down on the nearest seat, at once resting her head on the thing in front of her, taking solace in the cool wood.

" I am never… ever… ever going to own a restaurant…" Brief images of what she had wanted to happen that night flashed through her head. Alucard applauding vibrantly, Alucard sweeping her up into a hug, Alucard bringing her close and suddenly-

" That's enough now Seras… It's thinking like that that's going to get you killed… or beaten… or something." Luckily enough for her, she had finally finished with everything that needed to be finished. Dishes had been washed, floor swept, tables cleaned and chairs placed on top of the tables. Amazingly enough, there had actually been a list of thing to do.

She smiled wanly and slightly shook her head. She wondered whether or not that strange owner had been planning this.

Forcing herself to move, she pulled her head up and finally noticed just what she had sat down on. Beneath her she sat on a piano bench, while under her head she had leaned on the actual piano, the cover resting over the keys. For some reason, her fingers itched, begging her to play one last song before giving up her life of singing and such. However, there was only one song she knew.

Smiling widely now, she pushed up the cover and reached into her backpack for her notebook. The notebook, a simple little thing with college rule lines, held the recent songs she had sung, and several other things like journal entries. Skipping past several pages she found the one she was looking for.

" Moonlight Sonata…" Placing her fingers on the starting keys and looking over the notes one more time, she allowed her fingers to flow across the keyboard, memories flooding in on her.

Softly the music seemed to sound, the low and sad notes seemed the cover everything in the silent restaurant. For the next four minutes or so, there was nothing but Seras Victoria, and the piano. Every so often she hummed softly, just so. Once the last of the notes had been played she slowly opened her eyes and sighed deeply, breathing in the almost musty air and drinking in the silence.

As she placed the notebook back into the backpack and closed the cover, she heard a clapping behind her. A slow and loud clapping. Turning on a pivot, Seras turned around faster than she thought possible.

" Master! Oh God, you scared me to death… erm, life… Whichever…" She yawned and stood up stretching like the tiny kitten Alison back in he room.

" So Seras. You sing. You dance. I'm beginning to wonder what it is that you don't do." She blushed slightly before smiling at him, proud to have at least received a polite comment from her.

" Well Sir, to be honest, you don't really know all that much about me… My father taught me that song a long time ago… Apparently it was my mother's favorite song…" Alucard's shining eyes seemed to darken for a moment, scaring Seras into silence. Truthfully she had no idea why he was staring at her with such malice in his eyes. Still, vampire or not, she was tired.

Making sure that the cover was over the keys, she stood up, eyes glancing over everything. However, halfway through her check-up, her eyes glanced over Alucard, who just happened to be standing in front of her. Besides that, he was incredibly close. From where she was, Seras could smell his clothes, some sort of light cologne that played at the nose.

Without warning, and faster than she though possible, his face was less than a centimeter from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and could smell the light peppermint smell from his breath. The dark red of his eyes met with her own contacted blue ones and she had the feeling that he was searching for something.

Doing her best to not flinch, she stared right at him, unblinking, unmoving, until he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. Butterflies quickly took residence in her stomach, for some reason making her legs and hands shake uncontrollably.

" You did well, Police Girl… Seras…" There was something else in his voice. Briefly Seras wondered if, perhaps, she was losing her mind. His words were soft, and there was another emotion there, simply calming her. Without her realizing it, a blush had worked it's way to her face as she continued to meet his eyes.

However, she was loath to do much else to do anything more embarrassing in front of him. Her thoughts flicked back to her hair, still straightened, wavy and back in a pony-tail, and her make-up, a bit smeared but still there.

She looked away, doing her best not to look at all at her Master. Looking left and right, she saw that she had indeed done a thorough job of cleaning. Eventually, however, she was forced to look ahead, back at Alucard. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he was much closer to her than he had been a moment before.

Abruptly she realized that he wore a tuxedo, and quite a flattering one at that, with his long hair swept back and his eyes uncovered (for once) without his glasses. Having noticed his apparel, she was, of course, reminded that she wore nothing more than an old shirt with a pair of jeans.

Seemingly without a warning, Alucard leaned even closer to the point where Seras could smell his clothes, his sweeping hair even seemed to have it's own scent. Besides that, there was another faint odor present, some sort of cologne that encouraged her to press her nose to his jacket and breathe deeply. Another blush worked it's way to her ears at this though.

" So, young Seras…" She was immediately jolted out of her small daydream, her eyes brought back into focus to meet with his.

" So… You want _romance_, correct?"

" I…" Before she could even answer that truthfully, Alucard took a wide step back from her and swept his arm around the room. Instantly the room was pitch black and Seras was pitched into a moment of panic. Vampire or not, one did not give up simple fears such as of the dark so easily. A moment after the fear began to creep into her mind, the room was light back up with a much softer light. Candles had been placed strategically around, lighting up the room, while keeping it light and soft. She wondered briefly how she hadn't noticed them when she was cleaning up…

Seras could see her Master's face, flickering in and out of the light, giving him an even more mysterious look than he already had. Instead of invading her personal space as he was prone to do, he made another sweeping movement that Seras recognized as a low bow to her.

" Do not be rude, my dear Seras." She smiled at him before making a curtsy to the best of her abilities, for she was still in jeans. Moving as fluidly as a stream, for he knew quite well how to dance, he stepped back towards Seras. He placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. When she did not move, he sighed before placing her other hand on his shoulder, a feat Seras found tricky, him being so tall, and her being just so short.

"You've never danced before have you? It's of no matter. Follow my lead." Regardless of her better knowledge, she still remained speechless. Not knowing what else to do, she did indeed follow his lead. He stayed with simple motions, moving her left and right. Once she had the hand of that, he began doing a few more complicated steps until she was dancing fairly well.

Halfway through his 'training session', he paused before humming a slow and almost sad tune, one much like that of Moonlight Sonata. It invaded her senses, calming her even more than before, and soon the butterflies were no more. After a few minutes, Seras was comfortable enough to rest her head on his chest. Eyes closed, Seras could almost hear his heart beat. His humming was all she heard as they danced in the empty restaurant, and still she felt an immense urge to laugh. Here she was, in an empty restaurant, dancing with her Master in quite a romantic location. Truthfully, Seras believed it had to be fake. Perhaps she was dreaming.

She attempted to push this out of her head, but the unrest wouldn't leave her be. Whether he read or mind, or was simply able to sense her unrest, he stopped halfway through a step and gently pushed her off his chest. He placed his forefinger beneath her chin and raised her head so that once more their eyes met.

" You look ridiculous with those contacts. Your eyes almost look purple…"

" Well I couldn't simply go out with red eyes… I think it may have been a bit of a sign." Alucard growled low in his throat before reaching his finger towards her eye.

"Master! Let me take them out!" Contrary to popular belief, most people did not enjoy having other people's hands shoved into their eyes. He released her, stepping back a bit to give her moving room. She then proceeded to pull out one contact, and then the other before dropping them on the floor. There was nothing else to do with them, and she wasn't about to save them.

Once they were both out and her eyes were their natural (in a sense) color, she raised her eyes once more to meet his.

"Better, Master?" Instead of answering, he stepped closer to her and once more raised up her head, bringing his face closer than before. A lock of his black hair fell forward on her cheek, even from there she could tell that it was soft, softer than silk as far as she could tell. His gloved hand came up to her opposite cheek, gently stroking her cheekbone. A tiny flutter passed through Seras' stomach at this. The flutter soon grew to a typhoon of butterflies as he drew her face even closer to say,

" Much better."

Seras wasn't quite sure what to do. She knew very well what she'd like to do, that much was certain. But knowing her Master, there was a fifty percent chance that he would rip her to pieces.

But oh how she wanted to try.

Before Seras could even gather up the courage to try, her Master beat her to it. He drew her in closer than when they had been dancing, placed on gloved hand behind her head, just under her pony-tail, and finally allowed his mouth to meet and claim hers.

For the first half a second, Seras was nothing less than shocked. Of all the things she had expected to happen this night, this had not been one of them. However, on the same note, closing someone else's restaurant when she doesn't even work there was another. She began to wonder if maybe she was losing her touch on expecting things.

Once the surprise was over, she adapted fairly well. Her hands came up to meet with his hair, fingers entwining with each strand while appreciating just how soft it felt; almost as though it wasn't there.

A few minutes (yes, minutes) later, her kiss was over. He pulled away and looked down on her with a bit of a smug look about him. Seras hardly noticed, she was still in the moment and feeling fairly dizzy.

" So Seras, enough _romance_ for you?" She nodded vaguely and smiled up at him, attempting not to blush. From somewhere within the folds of his tuxedo jacket, he withdrew a blood-red rose, the stem speckled with a few thorns. Bowing slightly, Alucard handed it to her, a smile playing on his lips.

Brining the rose to her nose, she inhaled deeply and was vaguely aware of a tingling sensation in her nose. Before she could say or ask anything, a strange and almost unusual drowsiness overtook her. Each eye felt as though it was weighted with fifteen pounds of lead, one eye closing moments after the first one. Not only were her eyes affected, but her body movements and thoughts slowed as though she had recently been thawed from a thousand year freezing.

"Mmmastterrr… Whut.." Seras found it difficult to form words, much less complete thoughts or sentences. Before long, she found it difficult to stand up, her legs feeling as though they were turning to jelly.

As her vision grew fuzzy, she was slightly aware of her Master coming closer to her, looming now.

" Now Police Girl, we'd better not wait, dawn is coming much to fast…" Everything else was then lost to darkness…

"Seras… Seras… Seras, if you don't wake up, there won't be any ghouls for you to massacre." Abruptly, Seras awoke, feeling nothing less that confused. Slowly things came back, yet they were muddled and the clearest thing that popped out at her, was the kiss.

" Walter? What's going on?"

"Why, Ms. Victoria, you arrived sometime early this morning. Technically it's much later, in fact, around nine pm. It's time to go fight. Your Harkonnen is ready." She smiled, still vastly confused. Had all of that really happened? Had she finally gotten the attention from her Master that she had long been waiting for?

Walter had long since exited her room, and as Seras changed out of her pajamas (how on Earth had she changed into her pajamas?) and into her uniform, her eyes managed to glance over her small wooden table. There, in a small, glass vase, was the exact rose that Alucard had given her the night before.

Seras could do nothing more than freeze where she stood. Her heart practically skipped it's non-existent heartbeat as she thought that maybe, things may just have changed.

Slowly she picked up her Harkonnen before pausing at the doorframe. The thought of fighting thrilled her. Whether or not she was going to admit it, she missed the violence that one experienced when ripping through a ghoul or vampire. She glanced once more at the rose as a smile worked it's was to her lips.

Maybe…

_**The End**_

_A/N: Yes. It sucks. I realize this. However, I seem to lack the necessary imagination that it takes to complete stories. I truly don't know why this is. It's near impossible for me to finish a story with a good ending. By the time I go over and re-edit (and such) this final chapter, I hope that maybe it only sucks a 7 on the 1-10 scale. Please don't flame this! I beg you! If it helps, I should have my Tennis Anyone final chapter out really soon, and I don't think that that one will suck. I still love you, even if you've lost your respect for me… u.u…_


End file.
